


I won't let the Weather Dictate me!

by AbandonedLibrary



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cuddling, Day Off, F/M, Fem!Lance, Female Lance, Fluff, Galra!Keith, Hammocks, Lance likes to steal shirts, Rated M for Nudity, Sharing Body Heat, shirt stealing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 04:32:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8608054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbandonedLibrary/pseuds/AbandonedLibrary
Summary: Lance likes Keith shirts. But, she also wants to wear or not wear what she wants. Keith is just scared she might catch a cold.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a gift to two people. Since their birthdays were close to each other. 
> 
> I hope you like this! ; w ;

Lance was a thief and she’ll actually admit to it, because right now she was still very comfortable shirts from her teammates room. Quickly grabbing a black shirt, the girl placed it over herself and smiled at how comfortable it was. With a grin, Lance quickly ran away from the scene giggling as she made her escape. 

The Lance was big on her and it flew around her a bit as she ran. It was the perfect shirt to relax in and all that was left was to her to her secret spot. So, Lance kept on climbing the stairs until she came to the large double doors of the library. 

The one place many assumed she wouldn’t go into. “Little to they know.” Lance thought, slipping through the door before stepping into the large library. 

“That Coran has taught me how to read Altean.” Lance grinned, walking over to the romance section taking a few books out and rushing deeper into the large library. 

And there, nestled behind a curtain, curtsey of Coran, was a very large and very comfortable hammock. Complete with fluffy blankets and pillows with a table high enough for her to reach and grab liquid packets and snacks from. Basically, it was the perfect place if you want a little relaxation for yourself. 

And the best part? The view of the stars in front of her because of a window that looked out towards space. Lance used her feet to click a small device that made the sounds of something similar to a heavy rainy day on earth. Lance moaned in delight when she snuggled into the cool sheets with her books. Her bare legs feeling the nice cushion feeling of the blankets making Lance glad that she flung off the shorts as soon as she came into her sanctuary. 

Grabbing a remote she pressed another button and soon a soft breezed enveloped her little space and Lance was finally able to begin her day off with a fantastic start. She opened her book, already knowing it was going to be good from the intro and the fact it’s by Coran’s favorite author. 

Lance allowed herself to be immersed by the words on each page and was enraptured by the story of two Altean in love. Every now and then she would go to the many bathrooms that were in the library to her business before heading straight back to her nest. 

It was beginning to be lunch time, but Lance would not be joining. She already had enough food and liquid packets to last her for the day. So she continued to read undisturbed, besides Coran knew what she was doing today and fully agreed to make sure that one would disturb her peace and quiet. 

BANG! 

“LANCE ARE YOU IN HERE?!” 

“Maybe if I don’t make a sound he’ll go away.” Lance thought as she continued to turn the page of the book she was reading. 

But, Keith followed the sounds of rain drops deeper into the library. Making the stomping of his foot steps louder and louder under he walked through the curtains. Lance rolled her eyes as the purple mullet head walked into his special spot. She placed down her book and stared at the other who looked at everything with surprise before glaring at her. 

“I KNEW IT! You had my shirt!” Keith shouted, pointing an accusing finger towards Lance. More specifically the black shirt she was currently wearing making Lance snort. 

“How’d you figure out it was me? Could have been anybody.” Lance informed, making Keith look at her in disbelief. 

“Really? Pidge steals Hunks shirts. Allura doesn’t steal shirts. Hunk takes the ones in the basket to wash and gives it BACK and you know my shirts wouldn’t fit Shiro!” Keith informed, making Lance open her mouth and then closed it. Thinking over what she should say, before shrugging her shoulders. 

“They’re comfortable.” Lance stated, making Keith slap his hand on his face. 

“WELL GIVE IT BACK!” Keith hissed, his fur standing on edge making Lance snort. 

Ever since Keith heritage came to light, it was even harder than before to take the other seriously when he puffed up like that. He looked like a giant angry ball of cotton and it took everything in Lance’s power not to burst into laughter. Even when the other was wet it was hilarious and Lance didn’t know how much longer she’ll last in holding her laughter in. 

Suddenly an idea popped into her head and she gave the other a delicious smirk. For once she would give the other what he wanted. But, when did Lance ever give the other an easy time when it comes to giving him what he wants. 

“You want this shirt back?” 

“Yes, Lance I want my shirt back!” 

“Alright.” Lance grinned, sitting up a bit before she started taking off the shirt. When she got to a certain point though Keith noticed something very vital. 

Lance wasn’t wearing a bra. 

Now, this wasn’t a problem to Keith seeing as if men could run around topless why shouldn’t women? In fact, some men had bigger breasts than women and they’re still allowed to go around topless. No, what was the problem that Keith was extremely attracted to Lance and already her body did things to him that made Keith feel hot and frustrated. 

So when Keith started seeing the most adorable perky nipple on Lance’s lovely small breasts he scrambled into the hammock and pulled the shirt down. His whole turning a deep shade of violet and his ears flapping like a bird’s wings fluttering in the sky. 

But, the hammock was a moving thing and Keith yelped when he was scooped up in the fluffy bed making Lance laugh. Keith growled, trying to get out the moving hammock, which seemed to be a lot harder than he realized. 

“Stop moving Lance!” 

“I’m not moving the hammock is moving!” 

“Wait.... ARE YOU NOT WEARING ANY PANTS!” 

“I don’t let the cold dictate what I wear!” 

“What? How does that even... You know what never mind!” 

“What! If I wanna wear shorts in the cold I wear damn shorts! I want to wear nothing! I WILL WEAR NOTHING!” She shouted, trying to take off her shirt again. Keith yelped as the shirt flew into his face when the girl successfully took it off. Keith then became worried because while the castle wasn’t too cool, there was a chill right now as they were still doing repairs of the castle. 

If Keith wanted to he would be able to stripe everything and still keep warm. Since his fur was thick and most cold temperatures didn’t even bother him. But, Lance was human and humans could easily catch something if they were too cold. What made things worse was that there was a pretty big breeze in this little area too. 

“Lance! Put the shirt back on! You’ll catch a cold!” Keith ordered, grabbing his shirt and shoving it into her face. 

“NO! I WON’T LET THE COLD DICTATE WHAT I WEAR!” 

“QUIZNAK! MUST YOU BE STUBBORN!” 

“YES!” Lance answered back, throwing the shirt onto the floor with a victorious smile. Keith twitched all over, his fur puffing up because the woman before him was naked in a very cold castle. While being inside a small area with a fan on! 

With a small roar Keith started taking off his own clothing, making Lance raise a brow as the other stripped all the way down to his boxers. She raised a brow when he nestled under the covers and started encasing her in warm silky fur. Lance hummed in content and snuggled into the warmth before she opened her book again. 

“I hate it how stubborn you are.” Keith hissed, making Lance give him a playful grin. 

“You mean love.” 

“No, it’s hate.” Keith spoke, a look of defiance on his face before he laid his head down. Lance rolled her eyes, lifting one of her hands in order to scratch under his chin. 

Like magic the Galra went limp around her as he purred from the wonderful scratching while she continued to read on about the journey the two lovers in the book were having. Arms encased her a little tighter and a head rested on her chest. Lance moved her hands to scratch the other’s ear as she continued to read, smiling when Keith finally shut his eyes for an afternoon nap. 

Now... her relaxing day was perfect.


End file.
